


Intense

by JosephineStone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineStone/pseuds/JosephineStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, Draco <i>thinks</i> he’s the Sex God of the Wizarding London gay scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> I’d like to thank [](http://nattish.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nattish.livejournal.com/)**nattish** for helping me with this on such short notice, and the mods for being so forgiving about it being late.
> 
>  **Written for:** [](http://hp-creatures.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hp-creatures.livejournal.com/)**hp_creatures**  
>  **Prompt:** Turning 21, Draco’s Veela heritage starts showing. Everybody wants him, he turns into the sexgod of the wizarding London gay scene. Little do all those adoring men know that Draco is exceptionally bad in bed. It takes Harry to show him how to become good lover. And, a Veela fic w/Harry pursuing Draco. Just super sweet fluffiness beyond belief.  
>  **Creature:** Veela  
>  **Warnings:** Bad!Sex

They ambled on: Draco with Harry beside him. Harry’s arm brushed against Draco’s as they walked through the London streets. Draco was in high spirits, even if he didn’t quite trust the man beside him. It was his twenty-first birthday. He ran into Harry at the pub Blaise insisted on taking him: turned out Harry was regular. Blaise’s insistence became suddenly clear.

‘It’s training.’ Harry shrugged—it had been the first thing he said after their greeting: call me Harry. Draco learned earlier that day how much the Veela allure affected a small number of the men around him. Harry said, ‘about how you’d expect it to be. I never heard what you went into.’

‘I didn’t go into anything.’ Draco tried to go into about everything, but nothing took.

He’d thought coming into his Veela inheritance would go by unnoticed. He underestimated the number of gay or bisexual men he’d run into; he never imagined Harry would be one of them.

‘I thought about University. A Healer, maybe.’

‘Yeah.’ Harry’s hand stroked Draco’s cheek. ‘You’d be great at that.’

Draco had little control over his new powers. He tried to stamp them down, but then Harry would look at him and they’d flare up. He could tell more by the way Harry’s pupils dilated than how they made him feel himself. Harry and Draco walked, heading no where. The street was quiet. Any place was a good place to Disapparate, but neither of them did.

‘I have a flat a bit further down the way.’ Harry looked at him, and his eyes had that glazed over look about them again. Draco’s heart sped up. He couldn’t trust it, he told himself. Harry never wanted him before. They’d both been drinking. The allure was affecting him, but Draco found himself nodding. A grin split across Harry’s face, and Draco’s stomach twisted in knots. Harry took Draco’s hand and his steps became purposeful. ‘I’ll make you some coffee, if you like. Hermione got it for me when she and Ron—you don’t want to hear about them.’

‘It’s fine. How are they?’

Harry hesitated. ‘Together...talking about living with each other. Hermione has a flat in Hampstead; Ron is staying with George at the shop.’ Too soon, Harry slowed and pulled Draco up a few steps. ‘It’s just here.’

Not a moment passed, before Harry had Draco pressed against the wall kissing him.

‘Harry, stop.’ He pushed him back. ‘I need to tell you something.’

Harry looked concerned and leaned in again to stroke Draco’s cheek. ‘What is it?’

‘I’m a Veela. I just inherited my powers today—’

‘Is that all?’ Harry laughed. ‘I already knew that.’

‘This is not funny. It’s affecting you—it wouldn’t be right for us to do anything, when I know you have no control over yourself.’

Harry laughed, again. ‘I’m sure your powers are, uh, very powerful. But trust me, you are not forcing me into this. Or they, rather. Your powers aren’t affecting my judgment here.’

‘Why would you been kissing me if they weren’t?’

‘Draco...didn’t you read anything about Veelas to prepare for this?’ Harry kissed him. ‘You can’t force people to be attracted to you if they aren’t to begin with.’

Draco rolled his eyes. ‘I know that, but just because you are attracted to someone doesn’t mean you want to have sex with them.’

‘So, what? You’re just never going to have sex again?’

He could never give up sex. ‘No, I’m going to go home, and then tomorrow—when I’m far away from you, so my powers can’t control you—you can owl me if you’re still interested.’

Harry’s mouth hung opened, as Draco smoothed down his clothes and opened the door.

‘You can’t be serious.’

But he was, and he left. Draco might have wanted Harry for years, but he didn’t want a one-night-stand that Harry might regret the next day. Harry. He loved that he was allowed to call him Harry. Even if he did come to his senses the next morning, Draco could savour it then. Harry.

#

_Draco,_

_I’m still interested. Meet me tonight?_

_Harry_

Somehow, Draco still couldn’t let himself believe it. Maybe he wrote the note right away, and told his owl to deliver it in the morning. Perhaps even the memory of the allure affected him. He sent back a quick note agreeing to meet him. He’d invite Blaise along to protect him, as Blaise was the only one willing to go to gay bars with him.

‘Honestly, Draco, no one is going to attack you.’

‘They might. This isn’t like walking down Diagon Alley. This will be a mass of gay men! If even Harry Potter can’t resist me, how will any of them have a chance?’

Blaise smirked. ‘I’m bi and you don’t see me all over you.’

‘You’re different. You’re my friend—you don’t see me the way they do. This afternoon a man opened a door for me _in front of his wife_. He was practically undressing me with his eyes. Unspeakable Waters owled me this morning. He wants to re-do my interview—I haven’t even seen him in person. This is really getting out of hand. I’ve even taken two doses of that calming potion father gave me.’

The look on Blaise’s face became increasingly more annoying. It went from confused to amused to gleeful. ‘You’re taking a potion to calm the effects of your Veela heritage?’

‘How could I walk in public otherwise? I don’t want to be the cause of some unfortunate fatalities.’

‘What do you imagine could possibly happen?’ Blaise was laughing.

‘It’s not funny! Having power over people is a very serious matter. What if that man had kissed me? His wife was right there—they’d get a divorce, and it would be my fault. I have responsibility to make sure things like that don’t happen.’

Blaise sobered at that and pulled Draco into a hug. ‘I’m so sorry. I never thought of it that way before.’

‘What are you doing?’

‘I can’t help it.’ Blaise pressed against him and began to rub his prick against Draco’s. ‘I just can’t resist you.’

Draco shoved him away. ‘Fuck off.’ It was time to go; it was already half past the hour Draco told Harry to met him.

#

Blaise, the traitor, abandoned him the moment they arrived for a couple of twinks. It left him alone with Harry—well, semi-alone. They were surrounded by men at the bar. Men who kept bumping and rubbing up against him. They’d interrupted their conversations to ask him to dance. But the built blond with the moustache sliding his arm around Harry was the last straw.

‘Back off or lose the arm!’

The man’s eyes widened and he scurried away.

‘Was that really necessary?’

‘Yes.’ Draco grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled him toward the door. He looked for Blaise, but he was far too preoccupied to care whether Draco left without him. He knew his own way home, Draco thought. ‘It’s boring here anyway.’ Outside the bar he wrapped his arms around Harry and whispered, ‘Take me to yours.’

‘Of course,’ Harry said with a smile.

Harry Apparated them right to his bedroom. He fell backwards on his bed, pulling Draco down on top of him. ‘I want you to ride me.’ Harry made quick work of both their trousers and pants.

‘Okay.’

Draco held onto the headboard as Harry fired off a few spells and began to stretch and ready him. Harry was quick but gentle, and Draco kept making very undignified sounds. He didn’t care though, because they caused Harry to make the most adorable faces.

‘Alright, just take it slow.’ Harry guided Draco down and—well, the sounds just got worse—once he was settled on Harry’s lap, he began to move. Draco couldn’t find the best way to lay his legs and still be able to move. After switching his feet around—on the headboard, flat on either side, crossed over Harry’s chest—he settled on not using his feet at all. They lay useless as he used his hips and upper thighs to move instead.

‘Alright there?’ Harry asked.

‘Of course.’ Then he had the same trouble with his hands. He liked holding on to the headboard as it gave him good leverage, but it made him lean too far forward for his liking. He like the angle when he pressed off Harry’s chest, but it didn’t get him much movement. Harry was losing his erection, so he made his mind up and grabbed Harry’s shoulders.

He leaned down to kiss Harry, but lost his balance right before he made contact and smacked their foreheads together. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘I’m fine.’ Harry finished rubbing his forehead and kissed away the pain on Draco’s. ‘Better?’

‘Yes.’

They kissed until Harry was hard enough for him to move again without him falling out, and then he started again and quickly found a good rhythm.

‘Uhm, Draco? Have you ever done this before?’

‘Yes.’ His breath was getting shallow as he jerked up and down on Harry’s erection. He leaned forward and then came down finally hitting the spot he was looking for. ‘Not normally this position, but yes...’ Draco’s voice was shaking and it became difficult to speak, and then his body spasmed and he came all over Harry’s chest.

Draco bit back a smile at Harry’s shocked expression. Harry was still hard! These Veela powers would be the death of him. Draco was sore—he’d never worked so hard during sex before—but Harry couldn’t get enough of him. Harry groaned and thrust in and out of Draco slowly, but his speed quicken with each thrust.

‘Tell me to stop if starts to hurt.’

It already hurt, but Draco could handle it for a little while longer. Harry pulled him down into a kiss, and Draco couldn’t believe it but he was getting hard again. He was too sore to move himself, but Harry had found just the right angle and Draco was close to coming again. He must of have been whimpering, because Harry asked, ‘Are you all right? Does it hurt?’ Yes, it did. But it also felt much too good to stop then, so: ‘No, Merlin, fuck, no—keep,’ and then he was coming again. That time Harry came shortly thereafter.

‘Oh my. That was amazing.’

Harry looked even more surprised. Probably wasn’t used to getting such complements, Draco thought. Draco rolled off Harry and cuddled up next to him. Harry wrapped both his arms around him and kissed his forehead.

‘You’re very quiet during sex,’ Draco said.

‘Um...not always.’

‘How was sex with a Veela?’ Draco was so tired he hardly heard Harry’s response of: ‘It was, uh, yeah...nice.’

#

‘How could you have not ever told him he was horrible in bed?’

‘I’m sorry, have you _met_ Draco? If it is so easy, then you tell him.’

‘We’re at the beginning of a very fragile relationship; I can’t tell him!’

‘Well, then; you have to teach him.’

‘Blaise? What are you yelling about? You woke me up.’ Draco stood in the doorway wrapped in Harry’s comforter and nothing else, and watched matching expressions of surprise cross Blaise and Harry’s faces. Draco snorted at the fools. Harry looked away and blushed, but Blaise smirked and rolled his eyes. ‘What are you doing here anyway?’

‘Oh, you know, just checking on my best mate after he disappeared from a bar.’

Draco checked the time. ‘At near noon? Lucky I wasn’t actually in trouble then, eh? My body would already be decaying by the time you found it.’

‘Well, then. I guess I’ll be off.’ Blaise shared a look with Harry. ‘Have a good time.’

Draco glared at Blaise’s back, and then shuffled closer to Harry, who smiled at him and wrapped him in his arms. He loved that they were the same height—it made staring into each other’s eyes their natural stance, the most comfortable place to look.

‘What would you like to do today?’ Harry asked.

‘Don’t you have training?’

‘It’s Sunday.’ Harry gave him an odd look. Well, Draco didn’t have job; he didn’t have to keep track of the days. ‘Besides,’ Harry said, ‘even if I did, I wouldn’t let you go without making plans. I finally got you; I plan on keeping you.’

Draco smirked and shrugged his shoulders. ‘I normally sleep past noon—going shopping for bit—sometimes go to the bars at night.’

‘How about we eat, and then you can show me how you spend your days.’

He loved that idea—only, he worried Harry might be the jealous type and with all the gay men they’d run into shopping... No, Harry would have to get use to it, just like Draco did.

#

‘Draco how much Veela do you have in your heritage? Is it a fourth or—’

‘A fourth? Goodness no. I have enough troubles as it is. I don’t know how full Veela handle it. No wonder they stay mostly amongst their own. It was my father’s mother’s father’s mother, I think. Or maybe it was my father’s father’s mother’s father’s mother. I can’t remember.’

‘Huh.’

The overly friendly waiter asked if they needed anything else, again. Draco didn’t tell him to shove off and that he was taken, because Harry kept giving the men Draco told that apologetic looks; and it got on Draco’s nerves. Of course, Draco felt sorry for them too, but he was beginning to resent the time these admirers were taking from a day meant to be all about him and Harry.

‘Do you think when you learn to control your...powers, you won’t be accidentally affecting the people around you anymore?’

‘That’s what father said.’

‘Well then.’ Harry smirked. He smirked! Draco knew he would be suggesting sex before he even said it. ‘How about we go back to mine and practice using your powers.’ Harry looked around at the packages the surrounded their table. ‘That is, if you are finished shopping.’

Draco had a thought: ‘I think I need to buy one more thing, and then we can go.’

#

‘I don’t think there was anything wrong with my sheets, but: thank you.’

Harry slid naked up his bed and lay down, reaching out for Draco to join him. ‘Come here.’ He spread his legs and wrapped them around Draco’s waist, as Draco got comfortable. ‘Okay, I want you to use your powers on me.’

‘On purpose? Are you sure; it was intense enough last time, and I wasn’t trying to use them.’

‘Yes. I am sure.’ Harry pressed up against him.

Draco took a deep breath, looked into Harry’s eyes, and concentrated on making Harry want him. Slowly Harry’s breathing became laboured. ‘Are you okay?’

‘Yeah, oh, I feel that. No, don’t look away. Look at me.’ Harry grabbed Draco’s hips and moved their erections together, never taking his eyes off Draco’s. ‘Okay, do you know the spells for protection, lube, and to help stretch me—it’s been a while since I’ve—’

Harry braced himself, and then sighed when Draco finished them. Draco wasn’t a quick as Harry was with them, but Draco was used to his partners doing most of the work. He didn’t mind working for Harry though.

‘Good.’ Harry kissed him. ‘I’m ready—use your powers.’ It came out in a groan as he entered him, because Draco already was. ‘See, I’m not always quiet. Move, but start slow and try to make your hold on me stronger as you gain speed.’

‘Hold?’

‘That’s what it feels like. It feels like you’re holding me.’

Draco bit his lip.

‘Just smile.’

‘What?’

‘You always bite your lip when you try not to smile. I like it when you smile.’ Harry spread his legs wider and arched up with a moan. ‘Slow down you’re losing your ryth—your hold on me.’

Draco slowed, and Harry’s eyes closed. ‘Look at me, Harry. It’s easier to concentrate when you look at me.’

Harry complied, but Draco could tell his Veela powers were too much for Harry. He sped up once their eyes met, and Harry began chanting, ‘Yes, yes, Draco.’

He had been so involved working on his powers and watching Harry’s reaction he hadn't thought of himself at all! Harry was getting tighter around him. He pulled Draco closer and smashed their lips together. It was far better than their previous night together. Harry was right they should work with his powers. They weren’t dangerous; they were wonderful. Harry was wonderful. He forced his eyes open again when Draco lost focus, always worrying about helping Draco instead of himself. He was quick to regain it when his eyes met Harry, encouraging him.

It was Harry repeating his name that made him come just before Harry that time.

Saying Harry’s name was slowly losing its novelty, but Draco was sure hearing Harry call out, ‘Draco, oh God, yes,’ would never get old.

#

‘Draco! Draco! Wake up. What’s wrong?’ Harry shook him.

‘What? Leave me alone. I’m sleeping.’

‘What are you dreaming about?’

‘I don’t know, why?’ Draco still had his eyes closed and fought to relax back into sleep.

‘You have beak!’

Then Draco remembered: someone tried to touch his Harry!  



End file.
